Regalo de cumpleaños para Kari
by Yuna-Tidus-Love
Summary: Ken quiere impresionar a Kari con un lindo regalo, pero no sabe que darle. Así con ayuda de sus amigos encontrará el regalo perfecto para ella. Ya que la intención es la que cuenta. ¿Lo encontrará?


_**Hola, les traigo un fanfic que tengo escrito desde hace mucho tiempo y se los quería compartir ese día tenía inspiración total; pero la verdad desde cuando lo quería subir :D.**_

_**PRONTO SUBIRÉ LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ENTRE LA RIQUEZA Y LA DE ATLANTIS... ESTAN EN PROCESO... :/**_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Digimon que se están utilizando para hacer este Fanfic son Hiroyuki Kakudo y Toei Animation.**_

* * *

**Regalo de cumpleaños para Kari.**

Era una mañana de sábado. Ken estaba acostado en su cama observando una fotografía de su amada, él estaba muy preocupado porque no sabía que darle a Kari en su cumpleaños. Él se levanta de la cama muy apesumbrado, no se le ocurría nada.

A su lado estaba Wormon mirándolo con mucha atención, él trataba de animar a Ken de que le pensara más. Él sabía que encontrará el regalo perfecto para Kari.

—Ken…—lo llamaba Wormon―Tú puedes piénsale…

―Wormon, no sé qué darle a Kari—Comentó Ken mirando a su gusano compañero. Se levanta de la cama y se sienta en ella―Que mal me siento porque si no le doy algo Kari ya no me quiera…

—Aunque no le des nada a Kari, ella te va a seguir queriendo igual…

Ken se limitó a ver a Wormon con una sonrisa "_Wormon tiene razón tengo que seguir buscándolo, hasta encontrarlo"_ pensó. Se levanta de la cama y se va para la puerta, pero se detiene. Al voltear a un lado ve su computadora. Se acerca a ella y la enciende, se mete al chat, y se encuentra a Kari conectada.

—Kari, ¡Hola!―Saludo Ken por el Chat.

—Hola, amor―Contestó Kari. Luego le mando un guiño de beso. Eso hizo que Ken se sonrojará.

―Bueno, solo te quería saludar—Comento Ken con una sonrisa.―Tengo un mandado que hacer…

—Oye Ken―Escribió Kari. Antes que se fuera Ken— ¿Vas a venir al rato a mi casa?

―Sí. —Respondió el Peli azul― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que me siento un poco triste—Explicó Kari por el chat. Ken se puso triste también porque ella lo estaba.―Porque mi hermano y los demás andan raros. Trato de hablar con ellos y me sacan… y pues… Eso me hace sentir mal.

Ken ya sabía que pasaba, su hermano y sus amigos estaban organizando su fiesta de cumpleaños, se encontraban muy ocupados, por eso la ignoraban aparte la fiesta era sorpresa.

Se despide de ella, él sale de la casa muy apresurado a comprar el regalo, porque ya faltaban dos horas para que empezara la fiesta sorpresa de Kari. Corre con Wormon quien iba en el hombro de Ken. Entraron al centro comercial. Caminó por todas las tiendas, pero no lo convencía ningún lugar ni el contenido de la tienda.

Hasta que se encontraron con Tai y Mimí, quienes llevan ya varios regalos para la cumpleañera; ellos al ver a Ken le preguntaron:

—Ya ¿Le compraste el regalo a Kari?―Preguntó Mimí con una sonrisa.

—Es que… no sé qué comprarle….―Dice Ken sonrojado. Él tenía un poco de miedo a Tai porque cuando se enteró que era el novio de su hermana se puso serió, porque él quería "_TK Takaishi y no a mí" _Pensó con tristeza, pero al final lo acepto por ver a su hermana feliz.

—No sé lo has comprado―Dijo Mimí con cara de sorprendida. —No, no, no ¡qué mal novio eres!

―Mimí… yo…

― ¡Cállate!—Exclamó Tai. Ken se estremeció un poco. Tai se encontraba muy serio después le sonríe.―Vamos a ayudarte a que lo compres porque como veo, es tu primer novia y ¡eres un novato!

—Hay Tai, como si tú hubieras tenido miles de novias―le dijo Mimí con sarcasmo—Ni si quiera llegas a la primera.

Tai solo se limitó a mirar a Mimí como diciendo "_Eso no es asunto tuyo."_ Comienza a caminar jalando a Ken por el centro comercial. Entraron a una tienda de peluches, ese lugar era grande, había muchos peluches de gran tamaño, también pequeños.

Cuando Ken se acercó a preguntar por un peluche en forma de oso que era color café cuyo color era igual al sedoso cabello de Kari, además el tamaño que poseía era indicado para ella así tendría alguien que pueda abrazar cuando no pueda estar con ella.

Él comerciante, que era un señor ya de mayor edad, que poseía un atuendo de camisa beige con un pantalón negro. Él señor era calvo con lentes de botella, y solo tenía un diente.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta, ese peluche que está ahí?―Preguntó Ken.

—Ese oso, cuesta…―Empezó a decir el comerciante. Se acercó al oso para ver el precio. Se acomodó los lentes antes de volver la vista a hacia Ken. —dieciséis mil, ochocientos cincuenta nueve yenes…

Se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Mimí casi se desmaya al oír el precio del peluche, Tai se quedó con la boca abierta. El único que estaba serio era Ken. Él se encontraba en shock, pero no como sus compañeros. Suspira con decepción, le dice al comerciante que gracias. Sale de la tienda muy triste, enfrente de la tienda había una banca. Él se sienta muy triste porque ese peluche era muy lindo además el tamaño estaba bien, pero era caro.

Sus amigos al verlo muy triste, salen de su trance para sentarse a un lado de él y lo empezaron a animar de que no se preocupara, que mejor le comprará otra cosa. Entonces fueron a otra tienda ahora de cámaras digitales, donde vio una profesional.

El oji azul se acordó de que a ella le gustaba demasiado tomar fotos, se levanta de la banca. La tienda de cámaras estaba repleta de cámaras, fundas, tripees y otros objetos esenciales para el fotógrafo, entonces vio una cámara Nikon Cinco mil cien al verla dice es perfecta para Kari, pero otra vez se puso triste porque Ken sabía que no podía pagarla porque costaba más de su presupuesto.

El vio una funda que era del tamaño de la cámara de su novia así que se conformó en comprarle una de esas. Suspiró con tristeza porque se sentía muy mal.

Tai al ver que Ken que salía muy triste de la tienda de cámaras y le mostró el regalo que compró a su hermana. Tomó a Ken del brazo y le comentó "_Que lo cuenta es la intención_" pero Ichijouji no se sentía conforme. Hasta que Mimí le dice:

―Ken, aunque no le compres una cámara profesional—Comenzó a decir Mimí con una sonrisa muy amable. Ella se sienta en una banca.― Ella te va a querer como Dios manda… O sea, ella te amará aunque no le compres cosas caras…

—Mimí, tiene razón―Dice Tai sentándose a un lado suyo, la abraza. — Ella te va querer siempre, siempre.

Ken mira a sus amigos con una sonrisa muy grande. Porque se acaba de dar cuenta que lo único que vale en una relación es el amor. Tai y Mimí se van con Ken hacia la casa de Kari, sin embargo no había nadie, ya que Yolei y Cody la habían sacado a pasear. Mientras Davis y TK estaban arreglando más la casa.

Ya que terminaron de arreglar Kari llego a su casa muy desanimada porque sentía que nadie la quería. Ella dejo su mochila con la cara triste, entonces todos gritaron sorpresa. Se asustó demasiado que se fuera para atrás.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!―Gritaron todos.

―Oh gracias muchachos—dice con lágrimas.

Kari al fin se dio cuenta que porque todos estaban raros, pues le preparaban una fiesta sorpresa. Ella ya había pensado que nadie la quería, pero ahora se dio cuenta que todos la quieren mucho.

―Amor… te quiero dar algo… pero…—dice Ken con sonrojo. La toma de la mano y le entrega una cajita que era el tamaño de su cámara. Yagami agarro la cajita con delicadeza. —Espero que te guste…

― ¿Qué es?―preguntó con curiosidad.

Kari al abrirlo vio una funda para cámara compacta de color rosa y con florecitas. Ichijouji se quedó pensativo como diciendo _que a lo mejor no le gusto_, volteo a ver de reojo a Kari ella lloraba _lo sabía no le gustó…_, sin embargo ella lo abrazó de repente, por lo tanto, si le gustó. A su novio le dio un beso en la boca diciéndole:

―Gracias, esta hermosa la funda—dice Kari con un susurro.

―Qué bueno que te gustó… Yo pensaba…

—Pues este es el mejor regalo que me has dado―dice sosteniendo la funda con mucho cuidado―A parte de tu cariño, mi amor.

Todos empezaron a burlarse de ellos por la escena que estaban haciendo. Ken se limitó a verlos serio, pero después sonrió igual que Kari. Comenzó la fiesta con alegría hubo pastel, refrescos y mucho sushi. Kari saco su cámara para tomar fotos de la fiesta para subirlas a su red social. Al terminar la sesión de fotos guardo su cámara en la funda que le dio su novio.

FIN.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews si quieren si no, pues no se les va a obligar.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEERLO.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
